Talk:BFB 12/@comment-35240962-20180610213114
Since im bored, ill make an top 10 characters that i hate on bfb, and i want to see your opinion too ;) without futher ado, lets go 10th: At tenth place, needle! tbh, i always hated needle with that needy joke that finally died on bfb, she is a better character now, but she doesn't have enough screentime and is bland now, thats why needy is in tenth place. 9th: At ninth place, yellow face! seriously, i dont have much to talk about him, because he does not get screentime and his things to do during screentime are VERY limited, thats why he is ninth. 8th: at eighth place, bell.... bell is just an annoying and bland character tbh, she is also VERY limited like yellow face, she just makes me sick sometimes, but overall, not the worst one. 7th: at seventh place, tv! dude, he is the most useless character on bfb! even more than gelatin! he did literally nothing from my point of view. he is just not in 1st place because there has worse and he is a machine, so he can be useful when he have screentime, so yeah, lets go to sixth place. 6th: at sixth place, stapy... well... he just lacks on foldy to have screentime and momentum, but what makes him worse? the blandness and his overall relationship, because he can easilly change personallity when he is away from foldy, i mean, HE ONLY DOES HIS ACTS BECAUSE OF FOLDY, i mean, ALOT of times. its rare when he does something from your own, overall, its just my point of view, thats why he is sixth place 5th: at the half of this list, firey! firey is just an typical contestant that was bad on bfdi and got worse on bfb, i mean, everything that he said yet just.... is bland, when he has screentime, he probably says ssomething stupid. 4th: at 4 place, pie! pie is bland.... she helps the team, but at the earlier episodes, she fails at preventing her own death! she is overall, not good 3rd: at third place, leafy! i mean, i understand she has chances of getting better since her rejoin, but her overexagerated nice persoallity i annoying, and at the second episode, she just got worse afte r episode 1, being bossy, manipulative and killing balloony porpuselly just because she wanted to do the challenge on her way. 2nd: at second place, gelatin! in bfdia gelatin was just bland, and now, he is bland, and acts like a little annoying toddler, gelatin is the most useless character on bfb, only loses to TV, so useless that he was throwing forks for no reason as screentime, and also trying to kill bomby! and he does NOTHING like he did before, he just doesn't combine with the rest of the character roaster at this point. 1st: at the first place, gaty!! it was too obvious who would be first (for me), because her character is just soooo bad, i t doesn't have any positive things in this character, she has so close nothing of screentime, and when she has, she is way too critical, aggresive in some occasions, easilly irritated, and also bland as hell! PS:This was just my opinion and point of view, dont worry because IRYO, i would like too see yours, and extra honorable mentions: marker:he is kinda annoying, be he has funny moments. lollipop:same thing as marker. rocky:annoying, but also annoyingly cute =3 ice cube:does nothing. eggy:a little annoying, but not as much.